


A Sisterly Reunion

by dollyharlow (gwenstacey)



Series: Dolly & Martha [1]
Category: 1776 (1972), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 21st Century, Cousin, Dolly Harlow Fics, F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, Historical, Modern, Modern AU, Musical, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Reunion, Seattle, Sister - Freeform, Sisters, Social Media AU, Teen Pregnancy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenstacey/pseuds/dollyharlow
Summary: Abigail Adams reunites with her sisters and cousin after five years of not seeing each other.





	

Abigail Adams found herself cleaning ever since JQ left New York with The Schuyler Sisters for a few days. She slowly mopped the floor. Abigail lightly sniffed. She began to worry about her son, John Quincy Adams. She wondered how he must have been feeling without his friends in a new city, yet alone the West Coast. Abigail mopped half of the kitchen floor by the time that it got to 2:30PM in the afternoon.  
  
"Abigail!" John Adams exclaimed. "Abigail!"   
  
She slowly took her eyes off the floor. "Huh?!" She said, softly. "Do you need anything, darling?"   
  
"No, no." He replied. "I just wanted to tell you that I picked up your sisters from the airport like you asked me to."   
  
Abigail softly smiled at her husband. "Thank you, darling."   
  
John reached for the mop in Abigail's hands and slowly pulled it away from her. "Take a break, Abi." He told her. "You were at the Women's March a few weeks ago, then you wrote a letter to Washington, the CEO of a publishing company for not publishing your novella for days without end. When are you going to sit down and relax for a while? Huh?!"   
  
"When the work here is done." She said to her husband. "I was just sixteen when I had JQ, John. Don't you remember that?"   
  
"Abi?"   
  
"John?" Abigail gave John a look. The look was disturbing for Abigail to give, but depressing for John to look at. "Remember the women. Remember the children. Don't let fear and hate win." She lectured her husband.   
  
"Trust me. I've tried, Abigail." He sighed. "But that creole bastard, is all about the planned parenthood shit. And Hamilton's taunts are getting repetitive. He taunts our own son on Facebook."   
  
"I know." She said sadly. "I don't see a point in Alexander's taunts. He even called you a creole bastard online when you say it in the privacy of your own home. That's a difference between you and him. Why don't you use that against him? Use what he lacks in order to win the war."   
  
"Maybe so." John replied. "But it doesn't mean that he could bring down our son's mood. I see it in JQ's eyes, Abigail." He sighed as he took his hands. "Alexander has hurt our son and the only person that brings his spirits up is Dolly, his best friend."   
  
"I doubt that they're just best friends now, John." She told him as she lifted an eyebrow. "I know him. All too well, actually."   
  
"I bet that you do." Mary said. She was leaning against the doorway with her arms folded.   
  
"Mary!" Abigail exclaimed as she pealed away from John's grasp. "I missed you."   
  
"I missed you too, sport!"   
  
Betsy eyed Mary and Abigail as they gave each other a hug. "How about me, Abigail?" She asked, arching an eyebrow at her sister. "Did you miss me?"   
  
Dorothy rolled her eyes. "Stop sounding like Moriarty, Betsy. Gawd!" She softly chuckled.   
  
"Woah?!" Abigail said in shock as she pealed herself away from Mary. "Moriarty?"   
  
"She was watching Sherlock on the train ride here." Dorothy told her cousin. "We got some non-stop mimicking of Sherlock and Watson's dialogues."   
  
"I just asked her question." Betsy huffed as Abigail put on an oh look on her face. "There is nothing wrong with asking questions, Dorothy."   
  
Dorothy stocked her tongue out. Betsy gestured a pair of scissors that clashed into each other with her index finger and middle finger in front of Dorothy's face. "Rude." Dorothy snapped as she folded her arms. "I'm your cousin!"   
  
"I didn't say that you weren't." Betsy smirked.   
  
"Girls!" Mary exclaimed.   
  
"What?" Betsy and Dorothy said in unison.   
  
"Aren't we forgetting something?" She asked them.   
  
"Oh yeah." Betsy said as she pretended to hit her head. "How are you, sis? How's JQ been? I heard that he's been in Seattle for a while."   
  
Abigail nodded her head. "He is. He's there for a few days. He'll return on Friday of next week." She told them. "Apparently, he's there with The Schuyler Sisters from Empire Records. No biggie." She slowly lifted her shoulders. "What about you three? What's new with you guys?" She asked.   
  
"Oh, nothing much." Dorothy said as she playfully hits the air in front of her. "I'm just pregnant with twins."   
  
"Twins?!" Abigail, Mary, and Betsy said in unison.   
  
"What do you mean twins?" Mary arched an eyebrow. "Does Johnny know about this?"   
  
Dorothy nodded. "Mhmm. He's the one who told me to book us three train tickets going to New York." She spilled. "Sorry."   
  
"No, don't apologize." John told Dorothy. "I'm sure that he didn't want to lose the twins, just like the first pregnancy."   
  
"John?" Abigail scolded.   
  
"Okay. Backing well away, Abi." He replied as he slowly walked a few steps backwards.   
  
"No! We missed you too, jerk off." Mary joked. "We also don't mind if you and that Hamilton guy had a thing going on."   
  
"Oh, you! I miss these jokes of yours, Mary." John chuckled lightly. "And no, I wouldn't take a second just to see that creole bastard out of a debate. Or anywhere near my son!"   
  
"Why what did he do?" Betsy asked.   
  
"He tried to get JQ to campaign against John, but he didn't think that it was a necessary thing to do." Abigail answered Betsy's question.   
  
Mary sighed. "When will he ever give up on poor JQ?" She said as she carefully rubbed her temples.   
  
"When will someone expose him?" Dorothy said, rolling her eyes.   
  
"Trust me! He will." John told the girls. "When? That I can't tell from his actions in a debate."   
  
Abigail crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm pretty sure that he will story time things out on Twitter. I bet that he thinks that Twitter is a private social networking site that one person could only see."   
  
"Uhh... that's called email..." Dorothy responded as she slowly raised her left index finger.   
  
"Nobody said that people in politics has to be street smart, Dorothy." Mary said. "Sorry, John but you know that it's true."   
  
John raised both of his hands up. "Hey! I didn't said anything to disagree with you, Mary."   
  
Mary placed a hand on her right hip. "Likewise..."


End file.
